Seeing Red
by Cenobite829
Summary: A story about Scott asking out Rogue while Jean is going out with Duncan. Told from Scott's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So no suing.

**A/N: The time line on this story is a modified second season. Jean is still going out with Duncan and no one knows about mutants yet but some of the New Mutants have arrived at the mansion, most notably Bobby, Amara, Jubilee, and Jamie.**

Seeing Red

Chapter 1

_All men dream, but unequally. Those that dream at night in the dusty recesses of their minds awake the next day to find that their dreams were just vanity. But those who dream during the day with their eyes wide open are dangerous men; they act out their dreams to make them reality.  
_Thomas E. Lawrence

I sit on the beach my eyes looking at the blue sky has far as I could see. All the colors were vibrant as I took them in. The blue of ocean was darker then the sky but just as brilliant and the green of my towel held my attention for a long time. Suddenly my wife, Jean, sat down next to me and leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as we watched our children play. Our youngest, Rachel, was building a sand castle. She had her mother's red locks but my light brown eyes. Her older brother, Nate, had my brown hair but his mother's green eyes. They were my pride and joys. I turned my brown eyes to my wife and smiled as I kissed her softly. Jean laughed and held me. I can't remember if we talked but I do know that I was enthralled by her mere presence. She could have been telling me the laundry and to me it would have been the most wonderful thing in the world. As we sat there I heard a voice calling me.

"Scott."

The voice was a man's voice, calm and understanding. Who ever it was they were used to delivering bad news. I don't know why I thought about bad news but that was what popped in to my head.

"Scott."

There it was again. I started to look around and then I saw who was speaking. Far from me on the beach was a man in a wheelchair. I don't know how he got the chair on to the sand but maybe he was calling me for help. I reluctantly got up and headed for him and when I got to him I got a good look at him. He was a regal looking man with a bald head and the warmest blue eyes I have ever seen. He was wearing a suit and tie and I just looked at him for a second before speaking.

"Not dressed for the beach are you?" I asked with a smile on my face. He looked at me with a warm smile but there was sorrow in his eyes.

"Scott it is time to wake up." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy. This wasn't a dream. It felt like it sometimes but it wasn't really. I am Scott Summers, teacher, well a professor really, at the local college. My wife Jean was an activist. My son was going to start fourth grade and my daughter second. We had a good life. I turned to look at my family and as I did my sight changed. They were starting to tint red. As I watched the whole world go red I started to cry.

It hit me so hard to know the truth. To know that I am a mutant cursed to never control my powers. That my whole world is red and that Jean is dating a guy that couldn't stand me. That I don't have any children. As I stood there crying the man in the wheelchair stood up and gave me a hug. I clung to him as I sobbed. I don't care if it is undignified or made me less of a man. This man was like a father to me and if you can't cry in front of your family then you have problems.

"One day that will be you Scott. Just give it time. It may not be with Jean but one day you will met the woman you are meant to be with and you will be happy." Professor Charles Xavier said as he held me. I looked at the Prof. He just smiled and nodded as I woke up into my world of red.

I rolled over and kept my eyes closed as I searched for my glasses but I couldn't find them. I was starting to panic but I couldn't open my eyes. My mutation is that I fire a concussive force out of my eyes. The problem is that my eyes are always going. I can't fire through only three things in this world, my skin, ruby quartz, and my brother Alex. Yeah I have a younger brother named Alex who is also a mutant. He fires cosmic radiation out of his hands. We found out when we first met that we can toss each other around with our powers but not actually hurt each other. Actually we ended up absorbing the other's energy.

I start to search all over the small end table and all I can find on it was my alarm clock. Ok if they aren't here then where are they? I tried to think as I heard a loud bang and smelled sulfur. I turned my head and smiled.

"Kurt I need your help! I can't find my glasses. Do you see them?" I said. Suddenly I felt Kurt put them in my hand. Good ole Kurt. I knew I could count on him. I put my glasses on and opened my eyes. Then I promptly fell out of my bed.

Kurt was not who handed me my shades. No it was Rogue but she looked different. Well in the first place she was purple to me, which meant that she had to be blue. Next she had a tail, which she normally did not have, and last she had 'ported in and that was Kurt's power. I looked at her and fought back a chuckle as she looked down at me. She was fighting a giggle too. I could see it.

"My brother was a little too excited to hug me this morning. All because Amara said yes to dating him. So he leapt into my arms and his tail touched my skin. He passed out and I have been 'portin' all over this damn mansion." She said in a thick southern drawl that I will not shame myself by trying to recreate here. It was then that her face darkened and then I realized that to do that she would have to blush. Now why was she blushing? I looked around. I didn't leave anything out that would make her blush. Then I realized I could feel the cold floor on most of my body. I then remembered that I was hot when I went to bed and I was only wearing boxers. I pulled my blanket over me. She stole one last glance at me before leaving.

I chuckled and after getting dressed I headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw the object of my dreams. Yes Jean Grey. She is my best friend and also the woman I love. Of course I can't tell her that because she is dating a guy named Duncan who is a complete dick who thinks that because he is a star football player he is better then everyone else. I waved to her and she waved back before answering her phone and leaving the room to talk to Duncan. Because of this I sat by Rogue. She looked back to normal or at least normal for her. She wore dark colors so to me they all looked black and I know she wears a lot of make up but all it does for me is make her skin a little more pink to me. I looked at her with a grin as we ate.

"So finally stopped teleporting I see. Did you embarrass anyone else?" I asked with a teasing grin. She looked at me and smiled. It was a genuine smile too. Not that plastered on one she used when she had to be nice.

"No sugar but I did find out something important." She said in a very solemn tone. I looked at her and waited for her to tell me what. She waited until I took a sip of OJ. "I found out that the great Scott Summers wears boxers." She said. I ended up inhaling some of my juice and coughing. I ended up looking at her and when I could finally speak I did.

"Well I have too. It is much too big to try and stuff in tight packaging." I said with a dirty grin. It was her turn to choke on breakfast. I just laughed as she playfully glared at me, although Rogue's playful glare was still a frightening thing. I walked over to Jean after eating and smiled.

"So how are you this morning?" I asked after getting a hug. She smiles.

"I am good. I don't need a ride today. Duncan is coming to pick me up. Why don't you give Rogue a ride?" She asked me. I chuckled and leaned over.

"Why Miss Grey are you trying to hook me up with Rogue?"

"Well why not? You two do get a long really well and I think you would be good for each other." She said. I turned and looked at Rogue who was chatting with Kitty. Rogue was really pretty and she did get me in ways that not many others could. I have been chasing after Jean for so long and not getting any where why not go out with someone that might say yes. I smiled at Jean.

"You know you are absolutely right. I am going to ask her out. Who knows this may be the beginning of a long and happy relationship." I said as I walked back to the table. Jean sent me a feeling of happiness and confidence. I chuckled as that was my best friend wishing me luck. I figured I would ask her out at the beginning of school that way if she said know I had the whole day to get over it. Also I know my mind. Give me the day to think of something and I will talk myself out of it. So when Kurt, who wore and image inducer to hide his true form, Kitty, at thirteen year old geniuses that was a sophomore, and Evan, a black boy with blond hair and a skateboarder of no small talent got up to go out to my car I motioned for Rogue to come along.

"Jean is getting a ride so come on. I'll give you a ride to school. You can even have shotgun." I said with a grin. She gave me a look that said she would not take anything less then shotgun and then she got up and headed out with me. My car is a red and white convertible. I love that car and take damn good care of it. The three younger teens were all crammed in the back and Rogue took shotgun. I am willing to bet that the reason they all knew about Rogue coming was Jean. She is a great girl sometimes. I went to open her door and she stood to the side and let me. I made sure she was all inside the car then I shut the door and went to my side. I started my baby up and listened to the engine purr. Then I took off towards school.

We got there in plenty of time so the younger kids took off and I looked at Rogue. I took a deep breath and then smiled.

"Hey Rogue I have a question for you. How about we go on a date this Friday?" I said with all the confidence I could muster. She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes before she answered. I don't think I am going to like this answer.

**A/N: A cliffy on the first chapter. God I am a dick. Please read and review. The more reviews the more I want to work on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Red

Chapter 2

I braced myself as Rogue began speaking.

"I am flattered but I have to say no and it is for two reasons. One is that I have touched you. I know your thoughts and I know who your heart really belongs too. I will not play second fiddle to her. And the other reason is my powers. It wouldn't be fair to you to make you go through that." She said. She looked straight ahead as if thinking it would be easier if she didn't look at me. I sighed and then spoke.

"You are right. I did have it bad for Jean and a part of me will always love her but if I keep obsessing over her then I will miss a great girl right under my nose. As for you powers we can figure something out. I know a lot about control and I know what it may take but honestly I want to see where this goes. I'm not going to lie to you and say that we will be together forever. Neither one of us can afford to be that naive but I do think we have a shot at a true happiness. And don't we of all people deserve it." I said looking at her. Her finally turned and looked at me with her dark eyes. I have been told they are green but that color doesn't translate very well into my world. To me they are just dark but very expressive. That is a good thing too. I can see her heart through her eyes.

"Yes but can you really be with a girl you can never touch?" She asked.

"Only if you don't mind being with a guy you can never look in the eye." I answered. She seemed to be fighting with herself. Finally she looked at me.

"Please give me until the end of the school day to think about it. I don't mean to be cruel but I need that time." She said. I pulled her into a hug, making sure not to touch her skin and smiled to her.

"Take all the time you need. All I ask is that you give me an honest answer, even if it is no." I said. She nodded and then headed inside. Soon I felt a familiar buzzing in my skull. That was Jean trying to get a hold of me.

_Yeah Jean?_

_So how did it go?_

_She asked for some time to think about it. That was fair so she is thinking about it._

_Ok well if you need anything let me know._

_You got it._

_Bye_

_See ya_

After that I got up and headed inside. Bayville High was a pretty normal school. Honestly it was the students that were incredible but very few people knew that. I mean look at Kurt. While to them he looks normal that is only because of his image inducer. In reality he was a fuzzy blue demon looking dude with three fingers and three toes on each appendage and a prehensile tail. He also teleports with the smell of sulfur and brimstone which doesn't help with the whole demon thing. Honestly though Kurt is one of the most devout Catholics I have ever met. Kurt wanting to go out with Amara is because he honestly likes her not some ploy for sex. Kitty who while being a thirteen year old sophomore can also walk through solid objects like they were air. She is also funny and a bit of an air head at times which is hugely amusing. Then there is Evan who is a great skateboarder but can also make bony spikes come out of his skin. He can use them for offense or defense. At first he was a bit irresponsible but he has proven himself time and time again.

I have to admit I coasted through my first few classes. They were really easy classes and ones I get good grades. No my favorite class comes at fourth hour. That is Adv English Lit. There is where I am with Rogue. I have taken to sitting behind Rogue so we can pass notes. One of the things she has taken to doing is writing on a piece of paper with a yellow highlighter. It makes it hard for others to read but because of my glasses I see the reflective ink and can read it perfectly. Actually she uses that to send snarky remarks back at me so I laugh. It is a challenge to not disrupt the class. As I was walking to that class my path was blocked by the orange haired, purple eyed ass known as Duncan. What you mean that isn't his hair and eye color, well it is to me.

"Hey Summers just thought you should know that pretty soon I'm going to be doing things with Jean that you only dream of." He said with a sneer. Ah Duncan he always thinks that by telling me that he makes out with Jean or that one time he felt her up that it will hurt me. Well damn it he is right. I can't stand to hear this stuff and he knows it. I can feel the dagger in my heart twisting as it dawns on me what he means.

"No way Duncan. She isn't that desperate and you aren't that lucky." I said getting in his face. Now you want to talk control. Do you know how hard it is not to just let my glasses slide down a little and unleash a concussive blast that could crack a mountain right into his smiling face? Well let me tell you that it is hard and what makes it worse is that is just one of the options I have open to me. I could also just kick his ass as I was trained by one of the greatest fighters I have ever seen in Logan. I could just tell Jean but honestly that feels like whining and I don't want to do that.

"Please I have her wrapped around my finger. Trust me she'll give it up Summers." He sneered and walked away. I am happy to say I didn't blow the back of his head off with a glance but that is all I can say I was happy about. I walked in to Lit class pissed. I slammed my books when I sat down and Rogue jumped. She looked back at me.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I was touched by the concern on her face. I smiled but shook my head.

"No but I am getting there. I had a run in with Duncan. You can guess how that went."

"That good huh?"

"Yeah. He was telling me that he is going to get Jean to sleep with him."

"Come on you know Jean would never do that. Just let Duncan talk and ignore it." Rogue said. I nodded and smiled at her again.

"It also can't hurt to have friends like us." I said. She nodded.

"Who will pick on her without mercy if she lets that guy be her first." Rogue said. I just laughed. Some how Rogue just made me feel better. That is what I needed. Someone that could help me through all the bull I have to put up with. Someone who understood the need for the level of control that I have. We had a good class and then we headed to lunch. We sat together but I made sure not to bug her about the date, even though I really wanted too. I don't like not knowing something. I also am not a very spontaneous person. My idea of spontaneity is having the times for three different movies instead of just one. So I kept the talks to music and movies. We had a nice conversation. I was so wrapped up in the conversation that I didn't notice Duncan coming over. He walked right behind me and slapped the back of my head and then kept walking to meet up with Jean. I glared at him and it took every ounce of my will power not to hurt him. His friends just laughed as I let out a sigh.

"You have more willpower then me Scott. I think I would've hurt him." Rogue said with anger in her voice. I knew she was angry because of how I was treated and honestly it felt good to have her on my side.

"Don't sweat it. I plan to go to the danger room and blow up about thirty Duncan bots. It is one hell of a good release." I said with a chuckle. She laughed a little too before looking at me.

"Scott I have thought about it long and hard. I think you are great and I think we can survive one date. So yes I would love to go out with you." She said. I smiled while on the inside I did a back flip.

"You won't regret this Rogue."

"At the very least it will be interesting." She said. And boy was she right.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have a lot of projects I am trying to finish and this one got pushed to the side. I'll tell you guys what. If I get to at least ten reviews for this story I'll crank out the next chapter. I think that is fair and I already have 5 reviews so it won't be that hard. So please read and review.**

**Next is the first date.**


End file.
